Music Drabble meme: Hirumamo
by Rukia.K.Kurosaki
Summary: 10 drabbles basados en canciones sobre Hiruma y Mamori.no mucho más que contar... entren, lean y opinen! Ja ne!


**Hirumamo Musical drabble meme**

1 )elegí un personaje, pareja o fandom que te guste

2)prendé tu reproductor de música y prográmalo para que suene aleatorio.

3)Escribí un drabble para cada canción. Sólo tenés el tiempo de duración de la canción para terminarlo. Empezas cuando comienza la canción y paras cuando termina.

4)Hace 10 y después postealos!

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni las canciones usadas en este fanfic me pertencen. Si así fuera, definitivamente no estaría escribiendo fanfiction…

* * *

1) Bad Romance-Lady gaga y Glee cast

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que hablar en diferentes idiomas era algo endemoniadamente sensual, me hubiera reído y llenado de plomo al maldito. Quien diría que presenciar a la maldita entrenadora cantando al ritmo del tema de la maldita Lady Gaga me pondría al máximo. Ahora esa canción está completamente prohibida en cualquiera de sus versiones. Lo último que necesito es andar con los pantalones apretados por escucharla cantar con su perfecta pronunciación de inglés Y francés.

2 ) Best Friend- NewS

No importa cuantas veces discutamos, o cuantas veces sienta que no puedo más con tus excentricidades, a pesar de todo sos mi mejor amigo, mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera podría ser, me conoces mejor que nadie, mejor que Sena, que mi amigas, entendes todo lo que soy, mis miedos y mis fantasías, por eso espero estar siempre a tu lado, y si algún día decidís que vale la pena dejar de ser sólo mi amigo, voy a estar acá esperándote, porque siempre vas a ser el compañero perfecto, es por eso que te quiero, por eso te amo.

3) Beth-Gee Cast

No soy idiota, puedo entender su mirada, está preocupada. Pero esta vez no es por el enano, se preocupa por mí. Preferiría que no lo hiciera, eso es un problema, no tiene que quererme más de lo debido, porque incluso si yo la quiero, no tengo tiempo para esto…

No puedo distraerme con romance… tengo trabajo por hacer y ella también, quizás es por eso que guarda silencio.

4) Billionare –Glee Cast

Realmente es insoportable tener a una mujer cerca tanto tiempo. Ahora estamos en un campamento y lo único que hace es cantar las canciones de ese tonto programa del que se volvió adicta… Glee, Si no recuerdo mal… justo ahora esta viendo uno de los episodios en donde un rubio con cara de tonto canta un tema que parece igual de tonto y lo peor de todo… ¡ella sabe toda la letra!. Maldita entrenadora y sus malditos amores televisivos.

5 ) I can´t fight this Keeling –Glee Cast

Cuando empecé a ver Glee, pensé que sería una pavada y que no me iba a gustar. Que sorpresa me llevé al descubrir lo mucho que me gustaba!

La primer canción que descargué en mi reproductor fue la versión de I can´t fight this feeling cantada por Finn. De alguna forma escucharla me hacía sentir que alguien estrujaba mi corazón.

Cuando la quise ubicar en una carpeta comprendí el porque de esa sensación… la única carpeta en la que podía ubicar ese tema, se llamaba Youichi…

6) I Want To Hold Your Hand –Glee Cast

Realmente lo único que deseo es poder acompañarte en el camino hacia tus sueños. El saber que puedo ayudarte, incluso de la manera más mínima. Siempre creí que te despreciaría para siempre, por todos tus chantajes y planes "malvados" pero al final, para mi todo es distinto ahora.

Quien sabe porque o cómo, lo único que se, es que de alguna manera me permitiste comprenderte…y me alegra haberlo entendido.

Soy feliz, si sos feliz, por eso quiero ayudarte, porque quiero verte feliz.

7) Just the way you are –Glee Cast

Se que sos una mujer malditamente increíble, probablemente nunca te lo diga, pero es cierto.

Jamás le presté mucha atención a las chicas, no porque no me gustaran, sino más bien por la falta de tiempo, y por la falta de "entendimiento" con otras, por suerte eso es algo que nunca me pasó con vos… aunque al principio interrumpieras mis planes protegiendo al enano, siempre te ubicaste en nuestro juego como la pieza única de un rompecabezas….

No cambiaria nada de vos, ni siquiera el a veces irritante instinto maternal que tenes con los miembros del equipo, porque para mí sos perfecta así como estas, porque aunque sea un secreto… me encanta el brillo de tus ojos, la suavidad de tu cabello, y todo lo que sos.

8) I´m a Slave 4 you – Glee Cast

Algo que nadie sabe de mi, es que me encanta bailar… probablemente la única persona en el mundo que sepa este pequeño placer mío sea Hiruma-Kun, ya que siempre está espiando…

Ahora mismo, no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa y emocionada a la vez. Se que me está observando, justo en este momento, mientras dejo llevar mi cuerpo con la música. Y me siento, atractiva, sensual y atrevida mientras me muevo al ritmo de la canción.

No puedo evitar que me agrade la idea de convertirme en una mujer seductora y atractiva para capturar tu atención, después de todo, soy como una esclava voluntaria si se trata de vos.

9) Supermassive Black hole –Muse-

Twilight… quien en su sano juicio podría enamorarse de un vampiro que brilla!

La maldita entrenadora me está volviendo loco con todo lo que tiene que ver con esa estupida serie para adolescentes.

Que puedo decir… esperaba algo un poco más maduro de ella, pero cuando la escuché cotorreando con sus amigas sobre lo romántico que Edward Cullen era en el libro, y como le gustaría tener un Edward para ella, me molestó más el hecho de que deseara un hombre tan patético como ese.(alguien que llenara de dulces palabras sus oídos, alguien obviamente diferente a mí)

Por suerte, el enojo se me pasó después de pinchar sus teléfonos y escuchar una interesante conversación con la entrenadora de los oujou, al parecer se había enamorado del maldito gafas…según la maldita entrenadora, no había razón para sentirse mal por eso, ya que para ella era prácticamente imposible no enamorarse de una persona con la que se comparten tantas cosas y tanto tiempo. A sus ojos el QB y la entrenadora siempre tienen que terminar juntos.

Si, al final de todo acabaría juntos, de eso estaba seguro. Pero eso no significaba que el deseo de quemar cualquier libro de "hermosos y perfectos" vampiros abandonara su mente…

10 ) World is yours –Tomohisa Yamashita-

Querido diario:

Hace unos días, mientras escuchaba la canción World is yours de yamapi, me acordé de Hiruma-Kun… el es el mensaje de la canción atrapado en un cuerpo humano.

Para el todo es posible…

No hay nadie que me quite la idea de que fue gracias a él que un nuevo camino se presentó frente a todos los miembros de los Devil Bats, el escribió su futuro, y dejó algunas líneas impresas en la vida de otros, incluyendo la mía.

Definitivamente le estoy muy agradecida, porque amo lo que quedó en las páginas de mi historia desde que crucé mi camino con el y con sus sueños.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, primer Drabble musical de Es21… espero que no haya quedado asquerosamente feo… -.-u

Por otro lado, imagino que se dieron cuenta de lo muy fanatizada que estoy con Glee… kekeke, no pude evitar escribir con taantas versiones hechas por ello, porque mi reproductor desborda con su música.

Como es costumbre, espero que le haya gustado, y me alegraría mucho recibir alguno de sus reviews.


End file.
